


Broke Boys

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College AU, Kiss Away The Anxiety, M/M, Modern Era, Sex Worker AU, Three AUs Too Many?, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: Ignis needs money or else his financial aid will be cut and he'll be booted out of college. Gladio comes up with a plan that brings them closer (or it could completely end their friendship).





	Broke Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly based on another story I wrote for another fandom. I hope you enjoy the beginning of this and feel free to leave me comments. They are appreciated as are kudos. ♥

Gladio has his headphones in because he knows damn well that Ignis will raise hell if he can hear the moans. Besides porn is best enjoyed in surround sound. Gladio hunkers down on his bed, his phone held up so he can get a good look at the girl on her knees in front of another girl. She’s not bad to look at and Gladio hits the like button before the action even starts. He’s glad he did because as soon as she has her mouth on her friend it’s just the hottest thing he has ever seen.

He begins to palm himself when the door to his bedroom flies open. Ignis storms in and stands in front of his bed, glaring. He’s soaking wet, his sandy blonde hair plastered to his forehead and his shirt stuck to his skin.

Gladio rolls his eyes and pauses the video. He pulls his headphones off and sits up on his bed. “What happened to you?”

“I got caught in the bloody rain that’s what happened to me! I tried calling you, but I see,” Ignis gestures to the phone and the tent in Gladio’s pants, “that you were busy.”

Gladio blushes. “Shit. Sorry, dude. Look borrow some of my clothes. I’ll put on some coffee.”

Gladio gets off the bed and brushes past Ignis, who is honestly the hottest thing he’s ever seen so those girls don’t really stand a chance when he thinks about it. Wet Ignis is even hotter, Gladio thinks as he gets the Ebony bag out of the cupboard and begins brewing some for the grump now parading around in his University of Insomnia sweatshirt and pants.

Ignis stands beside him with a towel around his neck and a scowl on his handsome face. “I prefer French press, you know.”

“I know, but I’m not going to all that trouble when you just need to get warm. Make it that way later.” Gladio watches as the coffee finishes and he pours some into a mug. He grabs himself a beer and walks over to the couch. Ignis flops down beside him and takes the mug with a soft “Thank you”.

Ignis is thoroughly thawed when he leans back against the couch and closes his eyes with a sigh of contentment. “How was your day?” He turns his green gaze to Gladio who feels a little hot under the collar.

“Pretty good. Got a bunch of studying done. Called dad and got chewed out about my tattoo. He hates it even though he has one. Claims I shouldn’t follow a tradition just because I think it looks ‘badass’. Got a call from Iris. She’s got a con coming up and is planning on going as a Moogle from that show she loves, Moogie and the Moombas.”

“Sounds full and exciting.”

“How was yours?”

Ignis bites his lower lip and scrunches up his nose. “I may get kicked out for not having enough money to cover next semester.”

Gladio knows Ignis’ financial situation. He’s not as fortunate as Gladio to come from a well off family, having only gotten into the university with a scholarship that only covers a bit of the cost. Gladio has offered to help out, especially since his family loves Ignis and sees him as a part of the family (especially his kid sister who keeps pushing for Gladio to ask Ignis out already). Ignis brushes every offer off and just applies for more loans that Gladio knows are going to bury him once he graduates.

Gladio is about to offer help when Ignis says, “So I’ve been looking to supplement my income.”

“How so?”

“Tutoring mainly. You know I tutor the son of the CEO of Caelum Subsidiaries. He’s a good kid, just stubborn as hell. I’m trying to find more students.”

Gladio looks down at Ignis’ mouth and finds himself thinking how pretty it looks. “What about porn?”

“What?” Ignis’ eyes, which were slightly closed, fly open. “Porn? Astrals, no.”

Gladio puts his beer down on the coffee table. “Why not? You could be a camboy or sell the boyfriend experience. Make some decent money. You’re…um…y-you’re cute enough.”

Ignis punches him in the arm, hard. “Cute isn’t enough to sell my body for.”

“But it’s work, Iggy. It’s not you hustling as a tutor trying to get uninterested brats to like history or being the gopher at the company, which you do for free, by the way!”

“It’s an internship.”

“That’s gone on for six months instead of the required three. Anyhow,” Gladio rolls his eyes and sips at his beer again. “You can try it out. I know a few people who do it. You know, Nyx?”

“The TA in our psych class?”

“Yeah, him. He does it. I donate regularly because he’s pretty fucking hot.” Gladio pretends to not notice the look of jealousy that flickers across Ignis’ face.

Ignis shakes his head. “I can’t, Gladiolus. I mean, it is work. It’s work like anything else.”

“You could always use me as a test audience.” Gladio gives him the biggest grin and holds his arms up.

Ignis dissolves into laughter. “You? Why you?”

Gladio puffs his chest out. “I know what looks hot. I know what gets me going and I can give you tips on how to make yourself marketable.”

Ignis grins. “Well, well. I’ll consider the idea.”

 

x x x x x x x x

Gladio sits down in a seat far in the back of his art history course and waits for Ignis. He sees his roommate tagging behind a group of girls he knew to be freshman. Ignis waves to him as he makes his  way to the empty seat beside him.

“I saw Nyx in the hallway outside and I couldn’t look at him without thinking about what you told me.”

Gladio cackles at the scandalized look that graces Ignis’ features. “I bet he was wondering what the fuck was up with you.”

Ignis sinks down into the seat and quietly huffs. “He probably was. I looked at one of his videos last night on that website you told me about.”

Gladio knows the one. CamAngels. He even knows the guy that runs it, a pal of his from his private school. “And?”

Ignis brushes his bangs to the side. “He’s interesting to watch. I was thoroughly aroused. I noticed though as I was watching that he accepts donations. Is that what you were suggesting I do.”

Gladio smirks. “What else, Iggy? You thought I was suggesting you take your clothes off and jerk it for free? If you’re going to show some skin you better get paid for it.” Gladio watches the red creep into Ignis face from his neck and smiles like a satisfied well-fed cat. “Anyone who does sex work will tell you that.”

“You haven’t done sex work. Or have you?” Ignis narrows his eyes at his friend, wondering if there is something that Gladio is hiding.

Gladio guffaws. “If you must know I did sell a few dick pics to a professor last semester. That’s how I brought that new French press you love so dearly.”

“I would think that does not equate to the actual work a real sex worker does, Gladiolus,” Ignis says scathingly.

Gladio has to agree with him. It doesn’t, however the taste he got of it he did find himself enjoying. “There are perils of course.”

“Of course there are. I’ve read things.”

Their professor, a polished looking old man with a bushy afro and a fine moustache clears his throat to begin class. “We’ll finish this conversation later.” Gladio winks at Ignis who has the grace to quickly look away.

Later they sit in their apartment, homework and textbooks spread all over the living room floor and couch. There’s several cans of Ebony surrounding Ignis and at least two beers and three Cup O’ Noodles in Gladio’s vicinity. He’s dutifully working on cup number 4 while Ignis is planning their dinner.

“I know you aren’t full from those so what would you like?”

“Hmm…whatever you want to make.”

“I’ll whip up a quick stir-fry. Besides I truly need to take a break from this work and regroup. Also you told me in art history that we’d finish our conversation later.”

Gladio drains the broth from his cup and sits it down among the carcasses of the old ones. “Oh yeah, I did. I was going to tell you that forget everything you read. Most of that stuff was written by people looking to keep sex work illegal and not decriminalize it. You need to follow some sex workers on social media. They’ll give you the real deal.”

Pot s and pans bang around as Ignis gets the stuff he needs for dinner preparation. “Where would I even begin?”

“Well, CamAngels for one. Mostly everyone on there has a social media account. Several in fact.”

“If you say so.”

 

x x x x x x x x

 

The letter from the financial aid office is what cinches it for them both. “You need money, Iggy.”

“I do, but this…I don’t know. I’m still not sure.”

“I’ll do it with you. You trust me right? If we do it together it’ll be fine.” Gladio doesn’t want to admit that he’s saying this so he can get a feel of Ignis’ skin. Get a taste of him.

Ignis narrows his eyes as if he can sense that’s the case though. “Are you sure? What if someone recognizes us? Do you even like guys?”

“We can wear masks or censor our faces.” He’s seen some of the uploads have blurred faces or the participant is wearing a mask. “No one has to know it’s us. Also I’ve been with a few guys.”

Ignis nods, the decision made because he knows it’ll be lucrative. They’re both conventionally attractive and he figures if they just blur their faces no one will be the wiser. Learning that Gladio has been with men eases his nerves, even though he feels strangely jealous.

They do their first shoot on a Tuesday evening when Ignis has nothing lined up. Gladiolus is all nerves and sweaty palms as he sets up the camera he borrowed from his dad. His father just gave him a bemused look, not asking why he wanted it, but Gladio could feel his silent judgement.

Ignis is sitting on the edge of his bed, his white dress shirt unbuttoned and the skull pendant he wears dangling delicately against his skin. Gladio is thankful that his hair is down and not in its usual spiky pompadour. He looks younger with it down. He’s kept his glasses on and Gladio thanks the heavens because every kinky librarian fantasy he has now will feature Ignis and that’s enough to get him to half mast in his sweatpants.

Ignis looks up at him and smiles weakly. “I feel out of my element, Gladio.”

Same. Gladio tries to reassure him. “It’ll be fine. Um…just get comfortable.”

“I can’t,” Ignis breathes out shakily. Gladio leaves the camera and sits down beside him. “I’m scared.”

Gladio pats his knee, thankful that he’s still wearing his trousers. “Want me to help you relax?”

Ignis gazes up at him with pleading eyes. “Yes.”

Gladio mentally punches the air and whoops. He leans forward and kisses Ignis softly. “That okay?”

Ignis nods. “Again.”

Gladio presses his lips harder against him and feels Ignis relax into it. He feels Ignis’ fingers toy with his necklace and pull him closer. He moans when he feels Ignis tongue brush against his lips. It’s insistent and he wants to feel it so he opens his mouth more. Gladio ends up with a fistful of Ignis’ hair and a raging boner that he knows he won’t be able to hide.

Ignis pulls away, a soft smile on his face that soothes Gladiolus’ frazzled nerves. “Kissing you is incredibly calming. I appreciate that.”

Gladio blinks owlishly. “Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess.”

Gladio gets up, tries to hide his hard on, fails and waddles over to the camera. “Um, you...uh...wanna start slow?”

Ignis nods, slowly, fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. “This is nerve wracking.”

“I could kiss you again if you want me to.”

Ignis giggles. “Please.”

Gladio obliges. Tenderly he cups Ignis’ face and lowers his head down to claim his mouth. There’s a soft murmur coming from Ignis that Gladio enjoys. Fingers are in his wild hair, grazing his shaved sides and tracing down to his neck. His whole body is alight with desire.

“Iggy, I’m getting hard.”

Ignis glances at the tent in his sweats and laughs heartily. “How? We were just kissing.”

Gladio rubs his chin and stands up straight. “You’re cute. I like you. You didn’t think I was just kissing you for shits and giggles, right?”

Ignis turns his gaze to his own long, elegant fingers. “The thought had occurred to me. My apologies.”

“I really like you,” Gladio murmurs as he fidgets with the hem of his tank top. “You’re cute.”

Ignis smiles up at him. “I like you, too. I think I’m ready.”

Gladio gets the camera and laptop set up and sits beside Ignis on the bed. Their eyes are blurred in the feedback and Ignis relaxes even more. Gladio turns to him and pulls his tank top revealing his toned abs and full pecs. Ignis feels his breath catch and he leans over to kiss Gladio again while brushing a finger over his nipple. Several notification pings alert them that they have viewers and a double ping sounds letting them know they have a donation. Gladio wants to look up to see for how much, however he’s enjoying Ignis’ lips against his collarbone and throat.

“Mm, we’re getting some traffic,” he whispers.

Ignis licks his jawline and wraps his arms around him. “Good. Undress me, please.”

Gladio works on the buttons of Ignis’ shirt and pushes it off quickly. They’ve seen one another topless , yet never in the context of sex and it’s beautiful in the half light. Ignis runs his hands over his own chest, tweaking his nipples to hard points and Gladio wants to devour him. He feels incredibly stupid though; they’ve never gone on a date. Hell, Ignis didn’t even know Gladio liked guys until last week and now Gladio wishes he had said something sooner. He knows this is just going to be professional between them and it stings.

When he comes thirty minutes later, balls deep inside Ignis, he tells himself it doesn’t have to be like that. 


End file.
